


You have seen this all before

by gwendolynflight



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: Angel: the Series fanvidSong: Little Lion ManArtist: Mumford & SonsThis is an exploration of Wes's character development over the course of the series, particularly focusing on his mistakes and regrets. Spoilers for everything up to the finale.





	You have seen this all before

password: wesley


End file.
